


Closer

by hereforfood



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Futuristic World, but also sort of soft, jiwoo is going through it, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforfood/pseuds/hereforfood
Summary: Jiwoo reflects.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Closer

Pink and blue neon lights pierced through the haze of heavy rain. The hues bounced against a head of hair, the dark tone nearly swallowing them up. Jiwoo wasn’t used to the hair color yet. In a past life, she’d known Jinsol to have hair as light as corn silk, something the woman had loved despite hating the maintenance that came with it.

The distinct smell of bleach is imprinted in Jiwoo’s mind— her gloved hands working the chemical into her girlfriend’s hair, soft giggles floating through the air.

Jiwoo waited. Her knuckles were white against the cold metal handle of her umbrella— she struggled to hold it against the sudden winds that would sweep past the tall surrounding buildings. Jinsol spoke to, who Jiwoo assumed to be a coworker, if the navy blue mechanic’s jumpsuit that matched Jinsol’s was anything to go by. Jinsol shook her head, a patient smile on her face, giving the other woman a small bow before she walked away. Her smile faded with the stranger’s absence.

Taking that as her cue, Jiwoo bounded up to the taller woman.

“Hey!” Jiwoo smiled wide, catching Jinsol’s attention. The small lift of her lips didn’t escape Jiwoo’s attention.

“Hello,” Jinsol bowed to her. Jiwoo waved the gesture away, shaking off her umbrella and taking it down as she moved further under the metal awning of the mechanic shop. The rain was unsynchronized as it thudded against it, a hollow sound resonating in the small space.

Jiwoo smiled at the sight of grease smeared across the taller woman’s cheekbone. Once, there would’ve been swooping in Jiwoo’s stomach, a heaviness that would make her lungs struggle to inflate for a moment. Now, there was just warmth settling in her chest as she stretched a hand to Jinsol’s face. When the brunette didn’t move away, she swept a thumb across her cheek, picking up the dirt on the digit until it was mostly clear, her pale skin showing through.

“Thank you,” Jiwoo caught a chastising remark on her tongue, watching Jinsol nearly bow to her, though she stopped, fumbling back, straightening back up again.

“You don’t need to be so polite with me all the time,” Jiwoo pouted. Jinsol looked cold, with her jumpsuit that she, for whatever reason, had unzipped, the sleeves tied around her waist. Of course, she probably isn’t. Nonetheless, Jiwoo shivered for her underneath her own coat.

“Okay,” Jinsol murmured, looking away from Jiwoo. The shorter woman’s eyes scanned the surrounding area. The streets were full as always, people rushing out of the downpour. There was still that familiar, nearly silent rumble of hovercars swooshing in the sky above the city.

“How was your day?” Jinsol’s face didn’t give anything away, that blank slate not indicating that she’d even spoken. Jiwoo found a soft smile tug at her lips anyway.

“Ah, you know how it is,” Jiwoo let a tired chuckle fall from her lips.

“Was it a hard case?” Jiwoo let her teeth sink into the flesh of her cheek.

“Someone wanted to forget their son,” Her eyes naturally fell to Jinsol. If she stared hard enough, she could see wounds, long ago faded, that littered her side. “Bad accident,” She finished.

“I’m sorry,” Jinsol’s face was still as expressive as Jiwoo remembered it being. The way that her eyebrows would slant in that apologetic way, the downturn of her mouth, her wide eyes. Sometimes, Jiwoo would have to look away, the old scar tissue buried deep in her chest, throbbing painfully.

Jiwoo placed a warm hand on Jinsol’s arm, silently letting out a relieved sigh when the woman didn’t jump. Jinsol only looked at her hand curiously. Jiwoo hoped that her warmth would seep into the icy skin.

“Don’t be, I enjoy my work.”

“That’s good.”

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Not as cold as you should be. But you know that already,” Before, Jiwoo would wake up in a cold sweat, the sound of machinery whirring underneath Jinsol’s skin playing on a loop in the back of her mind. Of course, you couldn’t hear it in person. No, Jinsol still felt and looked like a normal person.

“You should at least take this,” Jiwoo gestured to her umbrella. Jinsol shook her head.

“I really don’t need it, Jiwoo,” Jiwoo bit her cheek. Sometimes she thought she saw color behind Jinsol’s eyes again. The same color that she’d see when Jinsol held her in her arms, rocking them from side to side, pulling back only to peck her on the lips.

“You’re gonna be soaked! At least I have a raincoat!” Jinsol held her gaze for a fleeting moment, before sighing.

“Fine,” Jiwoo let out a small hum of victory. She wasn’t a stranger to how stubborn the woman could be. Somehow, she usually managed to win most of the small debates, like these.

Jiwoo’s attention was taken again by the sound of Jinsol rustling around in her pockets. Jiwoo’s chest had caved in, watching her pull out a stick of fruit-flavored gum, popping it into her mouth with a small hum. She caught Jiwoo’s gaze and offered the pack of gum in one fluid motion, letting Jiwoo take it into her hands.

Jiwoo’s fingers ran along the colorful packaging, retracing familiar lines.

Her gaze was pulled upwards again when Jinsol placed a hand atop hers, covering the packaging. It was almost like they were holding hands.

“I still can’t remember.”

“I know,” Was Jiwoo’s automatic response. “It’s okay.”

“I wish I could…help,” Jiwoo shook her head.

“You don’t need to do anything.”

“But I want to,” There it was again. Jinsol’s frown was forever etched into Jiwoo’s memory. All of her expressions, every single smile line, every single laugh. It’s been a while since she’s heard Jinsol laugh.

“This is enough,” Jiwoo tried on her thousand-watt smile, and this time Jinsol’s lips fell into something similar. The shorter girl shifted her hand so that they were touching, palm to palm. She let her thumb rub against the back of Jinsol’s hand. Jinsol tightened their hold.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo. I was actually gonna make this longer, like… a lot longer, but I realized that I really just liked this part on its own. I thought it worked well as an individual thing. So. Yeah.
> 
> Funny that Jinsol is ALSO a mechanic in this AU heh. I mean, I started writing this before my LipSoul one shot, so…
> 
> Also, yeah, they still use bleach to lighten hair in the future, because I say so.
> 
> Anywayyyy, let me know your thoughts, what you think about...anything, if you liked it, etc. I love when my readers comment, it seriously means a lot!


End file.
